Karyukai
by kurayami megami
Summary: AU. Para Neji, ella significaba la entrada a un mundo secreto y libertad. Para ella, las conexiones y su carrera artística eran indispensables. Y por mucho que quisieran romperlo, el hilo rojo pendía de sus dedos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Karyukai**_

 _ **"El mundo de la flor y el sauce"**_

 _Basado en el libro "Vida de una geisha" y vida de Mineko Iwazaki, con un poco de la fantasiosa historia de __Arthur Golden y la historia en inglés de_ **notesonlife** _"Hanamachi" que pueden encontrar en esta plataforma. Esta historia no es para fines de lucro._

 _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 ** _1_**

Su madre le había explicado que nacer se podía muchas veces, pero sólo se moría una.

En su mente infantil, aquello era algo ilógico y tonto. ¿Cómo podrías nacer otra vez? ¿Y tu madre dejaría de ser tu madre? ¿Vivirían en la misma casa?

Esperaba que sí, pues amaba la vista hacia las montañas de la suya y los bosques que la rodeaban; los coches de madera de su papá y las telas que colgaban de su mamá.

Ni siquiera la ajetreada vida de la ciudad que le contaba su viejo le interesaba en absoluto. El silencio era algo que valoraba como el oro, así como su padre valoraba las vasijas de cerámica que hacía.

Era una vida tranquila y en paz.

Hasta que su padre dejó de levantarse de la cama.

No reconoció el momento en que su madre desapareció una tarde cuando apenas tenía unos ocho años, para no volver hasta la noche junto a una señora gorda que no dejaba de mirarla. La primera vez que esa mujer pisó su casa fue para verla especialmente a ella y constantemente fue recibida por su madre.

Era mala, podía sentirlo. Algo podrido escapada de su alma a través de sus ojos.

Y cuando su padre pasó al otro mundo, su madre le siguió. No se despidió ni dio explicaciones. Simplemente cerró los ojos y ya se había ido.

Su mundo se había acabado.

Los funerales fueron tristes, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Su madre le había dicho que no la abandonaría y por alguna extraña razón, seguía creyendo que era verdad. Era un día nublado aquel en el que las palabras de su madre se volvieron realidad.

Cuando la mujer extraña entró por su puerta, se dio cuenta que aquella era una especie de princesa: Se vestía con un kimono informal de color verde que en ella lucía elegante, y caminaba con tal gracia sobre su sala que parecía flotar. Era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

La miró con detenimiento y ella sintió temor. La estaba examinando de pies a cabeza.

Cuando la mujer habló por primera vez, le tomó el rostro para verle directo a la cara.

—Mi nombre es Tsunade—le dijo, con una voz tierna— tus padres me dijeron que cuidara de ti cuando ellos no pudieran. He venido a cumplir mi palabra—la mujer tenía un extraño tatuaje en la frente— cumplirás muy bien las expectativas.

Le hizo una seña al hombre parado afuera, y pronto entró con ellas. Traía en sus manos las últimas telas de su madre y una pequeña maleta que se veía liviana. El hombre en sí era todo un personaje que le agradó desde el principio: cabello en corte de tazón, grande y musculoso, pero con una sonrisa que le calentó el corazón e hizo que las lágrimas brotaran por sus mejillas.

Supo enseguida que ya no podría quedarse en casa.

—Hola, pequeña. Mi nombre es Gai—le dijo, su voz era profunda pero tan amable para ella— Tsunade-sama y yo te llevaremos a un nuevo hogar. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamemos?

antes de que pudiera contestar, Tsunade le interrumpió.

—eso ya no será necesario, desde hoy vivirás bajo el techo de la Okiya de los Senju—dijo, colocando una de sus delicadas manos sobre su espalda— tendrás la oportunidad de volver a nacer.

 _volver a nace_ r, pensó. Los altares de sus padres hicieron eco en su mente.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que es muy pronto…?

—Gai-san, la pequeña ha perdido todo—Tsunade echó una mirada al lugar— es mejor que asimile las cosas lo más pronto posible.

Gai la miró con pena, sus grandes cejas se juntaron en una. Tsunade se arrodilló hacia ella y sonrió con dulzura, secando las pocas lágrimas que mojaban su cara.

—tendrás una nueva madre y hermanas, ¿no es mejor eso a vivir sola?

Ella asintió, pero los recuerdos de esa casa la abrumaban.

—Eso imaginé, ahora que tendrás una nueva vida debes poseer un nuevo nombre—Tsunade pensó por un momento— poco a poco… ¿qué te parece Tenten? Es como tu nuevo comienzo, poco a poco aquí y allá. Es lindo y sencillo, como tú.

La niña no comprendía, pero era algo que podía recordar.

— tu nombre ahora será Tenten.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

El hombre musculoso se presentó como Maito Gai, el primer hombre a quien veía después de su padre. Le aseguró que podía llamarlo Gai-sensei cuando quisiera, pues desde ese momento ya eran mentor y alumna.

La casa en dónde vivía la princesa Tsunade era muy grande, tan enorme y vieja como lo podía ser una mansión, a lo que Tenten no pudo evitar mirar con torpeza y asombro. La ciudad en si era maravillosa para sus tiernos ojos y todo el camino no pudo cerrar la boca. La okiya Senju era lujosa y muy tradicional, llena de arte desde la puerta principal.

Gai-sensei le explicó que una Okiya era el hogar de las Geishas, y la Okiya Senju aguardaba a las mejores Geishas de la región. Tsunade, le contó con emoción, había sido la más hermosa Geisha de todos los tiempos y aún retirada, su leyenda vivía en las aprendices que tenía bajo su Ala. Eran afortunadas aquellas las que podían vivir bajo ese techo y trabajar con la princesa, a lo que Gai le dijo que sus padres hablaron de ella con Tsunade para convencerla en aceptarla.

La madre de Tenten había sido una buena amiga y Tsunade le regresaba el favor cuidando de ella.

Al entrar, un chico con un parecido abismal a Gai les recibió. Iba camino afuera con un gran paquete en las manos y un traje de color verde oscuro que hacía juego. Al notar a Tsunade se hizo a un lado con efusividad, pero cuando posó los ojos sobre su maestro no pudo contener la emoción de saludarlo. Era joven como ella.

—¡Gai-sensei! ¡voy de camino a devolver el kimono de la señorita Shizune!

—¡muy bien mi joven pupilo! me emociona saber que ya te has recuperado por completo—exclamó el adulto en una sonrisa. Tenten se escondió detrás de él—¡oh, Lee! Ella es Tenten, será una nueva alumna de Tsunade-sama. ¡Por favor, sean buenos amigos!

Lee la miró con curiosidad, pero no parecía que fuera a lastimarle; al contrario, sus enorme ojos expresivos lo hacían lucir incluso más inocente de lo que aparentaba. Tenten se asomó por las piernas de Gai y la cara de Lee se iluminó en un instante.

—¡Es muy bonita, Gai-sensei! seguro serás una gran geisha, Tenten-chan—dijo el chico con el mismo entusiasmo explosivo. Las mejillas de Tenten se sonrojaron, pero también sonrió.

El chico Lee se alejó corriendo de ellos gritando algo sobre la juventud y entrenamiento.

En definitiva, aquel debía ser su hijo.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Tenten conoció a Sakura, otra aprendiz de Tsunade de la misma edad que ella. Aunque Gai le había mencionado que también existían dos geishas trabajando actualmente para la okiya y que probablemente por la hora estaban descansando de una noche de trabajo.

Las chica se presentó ante ella y cabía decir que era algo que Tenten nunca había visto; Poseía rasgos exóticos que llamaban la atención, como sus brillantes ojos de jade y el cabello rosado. Sumamente feliz de tener otra compañera en el cuarto, no pasó tiempo para que Tenten se sintiera más a gusto que en el principio. Era amable y se notaba que ya había comenzado su camino en el arte de la princesa Tsunade.

Sakura le enseñó el resto de la casa a lo que Gai atendía al llamado de la madre del okiya.

Los enormes armarios de zapatos, los estantes llenos de peinetas y adornos hermosos, la cocina y los baños para el servicio. Sus pasos se escuchaban sobre el suelo de madera y las risas infantiles hacían eco en ella.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones del segundo piso, Sakura le indicó que debían guardar sumo silencio pues Shizune, Anko y Kurenai dormían. Según la pelirosa, los adultos usualmente dormían a altas horas de la noche, por lo que nadie estaba despierto a esa hora a menos que fuera una ocasión especial.

La voz de Sakura era un susurro y Tenten estaba prendida en ella.

Le dijo que Shizune era la más grande de todas en edad y la mano derecha de Tsunade, aunque la más exitosa entre las casas de Té era Anko por sus conversaciones alocadas. Sin embargo, Kurenai apenas había debutado y ya era lo suficientemente famosa para opacarla.

—Pero en la casa Senju no hay competencias—le dijo la chica— ellas son las mejores entre todas las demás okiyas.

Tenten asintió, sintiendo una enorme simpatía con Sakura. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado terminar en un lugar como aquel, de donde sólo recordaba comentarios de su padre sobre las elegantes mujeres que vestían las telas de su madre. De todas las cosas en las que pudo haberse convertido, estaba volviendo a nacer como una aspirante a Geisha.

Por la delgada rendija de la puerta, Tenten miró a las tres figuras durmiendo.

¿realmente estaba lista para eso?

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

La ceremonia había comenzado.

Todas las cosas que la princesa Tsunade hacía eran elegantes, no importaba que tan banal fuera la situación; La cena fue el momento en presentar a la nueva integrante de la familia a la mesa mientras todas las mujeres de la Okiya se sentaban en un semicírculo. Tenten y Sakura estaban sentadas cada una a un lado de Lady Tsunade, mientras el resto de las integrantes continuaban a los lados.

Tenten jamás creyó encontrarse rodeada en un cuarto lleno de mujeres tan hermosas que la observaban, y la forma en la que miraban a la dueña de la casa le decía que no existía más que respeto hacia ella. Si Tsunade decía que el cerdo mascota se cambiaría de nombre a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado con ellas, así sería.

Gai se encontraba afuera de la sala esperando pacientemente en silencio.

—Como ya sabrán, Tenten formará parte de nuestra familia ahora—dijo la matriarca— y ellas serán tus hermanas—le dijo, sirviéndole una taza de té. La forma en la que se movían sus manos era delicada y precisa— trabajarás todos los días en el mantenimiento de la Okiya para pagar el techo y la comida que recibas, pero no dudes que eres ahora tan importante como si fueras de nuestra propia sangre.

Le ofreció la taza y Tenten la sostuvo derramando apenas un poco sobre la mesa. Una de sus "hermanas" soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿No es imprudente que tengas ya a una niña nueva y Sakura no ha hecho su debut?—preguntó la mujer hermosa de cabello amarrado en una coleta. Estaba sentada informalmente y lucía aburrida.

La cara de Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Las circunstancias de Tenten han sido diferentes a las de Sakura, no podía dejarla para que cayera en manos del barrio rojo—advirtió Tsunade con una voz mucho más severa de la que alguna vez había usado— solo podemos hacer lo mejor con lo que tenemos. Ambas debutarán con días de separación si Tenten tiene los requisitos para ser una geisha.

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿Tienes miedo a que te quiten el título, Anko-chan?—preguntó la mujer de cabello corto. Lucía más compuesta y seria que Anko, pero también más grande— de alguna manera, una de ellas será tu hermanita por el resto de su vida.

—¿Miedo?—bufó Anko—somos lo mejor que hay en Konohagakure, no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse. Además, tengo el presentimiento que Ten-chan y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla.

Tenten miró a la mujer quien le sonreía, no le parecía nada sincera. En definitiva, no consideraría nunca a una mujer que lucía más como una serpiente que como su hermana; Anko tenía facciones hermosas, y sin dudas excedía el talento que poseía, pero nada le quitaba que ese cuello largo y la piel blanca junto con sus venenosas palabras la hicieran algo desagradable.

—¿cuál es tu opinión, Kurenai?—preguntó la que supuso, era Shizune.

Kurenai de los ojos carmesí miró a Tenten con detenimiento. Era mil veces más bonita a su parecer.

—Tiene lindo rostro y cuerpo pequeño—aseguró la bella mujer. Ella era un precioso cisne a comparación de Anko—luce bastante flexible también, podría ser una buena bailarina.

—¡por favor! Solamente dices eso por que la niña es blanda como el arroz—exclamó la mujer serpiente. Las mejillas de Tenten se sonrojaron— ¿crees que ella es competencia para el cabello rosa de Sakura? ¡Ja!

—¡Anko!

Sakura lucía avergonzada, incluso cuando las palabras de Anko estaban destinadas para lastimar a Tenten. La pequeña se levantó de un salto y con palabras apresuradas se disculpó con Tsunade, para correr rápidamente a su habitación. Tenten se preocupó, la comida de Sakura estaba intacta.

Tsunade resopló.

—No es tiempo para pelearnos entre nosotras como rapiña—dijo la señora de la casa—las demás okiyas están pasando por un momento de auge y no duden que sus lugares y reputaciones en las casas de té pueden flaquear. Llevan el nombre Senju en sus espaldas, pero eso no les protegerá de ustedes mismas.

Eso logró que las mujeres mayores callaran de una buena vez.

—todos tienen la oportunidad de probar su valor en esta casa—Tsunade miró a Tenten— y demostrar que son lo necesario para triunfar. ¿Entendido?

Tenten asintió. Ante las luces anaranjadas de las velas, el cuarto tenía una pinta mística.

Anko chistó entre dientes, pero sus palabras no habían hecho más que motivarla.

y ante eso, Bebió.

* * *

 _yA volví con la historia que prometí._

 _Admito que primero leí la preciosa historia de "Hanamachi" y cuando vi que no estaba completa lloré por dentro porque es una increíble historia. Tenía que escribir mi versión, y luego me topé con el libro de Mineko Iwazaki que es sumamente hermoso, donde encontré la información para armarme de valor y escribir la historia._

 _Apreciaría mucho que dejaran su opinión y me dijeran si esto tiene futuro o no._

 _Para los que no saben **Mineko Iwazaki** fue una de las geishas que Arthur Golden entrevistó para escribir "Memorias de una geisha" pero fue una versión muy inexacta que le provocó problemas a la pobre mujer por que el señor rompió el pacto de confidencialidad que tenían y en los agradecimientos escribió su nombre. Memorias de una geisha es una historia dramática que podrá entretenernos, pero no es verás en su contenido cultural. _

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡y dejen sus comentarios! me encanta leer los más extensos.

con mucho amor


	2. Chapter 2

2

La vida de Tenten había cambiado radicalmente.

Sus manos le escocían por la jerga al exprimirla, las gotas de sudor bajaban por el puente de su nariz y apenas había comenzado su rutina del día, pero no podía estar más agradecida. Tsunade le había permitido comenzar la primera parte del entrenamiento, empezando por encargarse del aseo de la casa desde afuera hacia adentro junto con Sakura.

El tema de su cabello nunca volvió a salir a la luz, eclipsado por la buena nueva de que ahora ambas eran _Shikomi_ y podían trabajar juntas. Era divertido poder pasar el tiempo, aunque fuese trabajando arduamente y contra reloj para cumplir con las expectativas de Tsunade. La entrada debía estar perfectamente aseada y purificada en la mañana para un correcto comienzo del día, mientras que en la noche debían limpiarla nuevamente para la salida de las Geishas.

Era terriblemente cansado, pero cuando Tenten sentía flaquear sus piernas o la mente dispersarse, las palabras de Anko volvían. Aunque la mujer no lo supiera, era la motivación que Tenten necesitaba para olvidarse del cansancio para continuar con sus tareas.

A Sakura le gustaba tender las grandes sabanas y Tenten fregaba los pisos. Era un método del que pronto se acostumbraron.

Los cuartos eran algo que les emocionaba.

Algunas veces Anko y Kurenai dejaban kimonos o peinetas fuera de su lugar y ellas podían verlas de cerca. Aunque parecía que Anko lo hacía apropósito para molestarlas (y luego terminaba enojada por que sus cosas tenían olor a pescado) era una pequeña vista a lo que ellas aspiraban a poseer. Hermosos arreglos, peinetas de oro y ropas hermosas que Tsunade compraba para las geishas.

La ausencia de Gai fue algo que alarmó a Tenten.

No fue hasta que Sakura le explicó que ningún hombre tenía permitido entrar al segundo piso de la casa, y los proveedores solo podían visitarlas en un horario restringido en un lugar específico en la Okiya. A pesar de eso, Gai era el _otokoshi_ de la Okiya y se encargaba de vestir a las geishas todos los días de trabajo, por lo que él podía subir únicamente para esa tarea.

—Lee-san es su hijo adoptivo—le aclaró su compañera, puliendo las peinetas de Kurenai—aunque podrían pasar por padre e hijo sin ningún problema.

—¡eso mismo pensé!

—Lee es su aprendiz y heredero. Hace recados a Tsunade-sama como pago por un favor que les hizo, pero también aprende para poder continuar con el trabajo de Gai-sensei.

Tenten asintió, eso explicaba su presencia continua en la casa.

En realidad le agradaban, su personalidad explosiva y trabajadora era algo que le motivaba también, pues Lee nunca se presentaba sin una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con cortesía.

Sakura no podía decir lo mismo.

—¡Tenten! ¡Sakura-san!

La voz del chico resonó por los pasillos de madera. Gracias a los dioses que Tsunade no estaba en la casa, pues odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba en su cuarto haciendo cuentas. Lee entró al cuarto de las chicas con algo de vergüenza, arrodillándose antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta con sumo respeto. Al ver a Sakura, sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Sakura-san! te ves especialmente bella este día.

—gracias, aunque no creo verme muy bonita limpiando el desastre de Anko.

—¡Tu siempre te vez reluciente!

—Bueno Lee, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí para interrumpirnos?—preguntó Tenten. Rock Lee abrió la boca en forma de "O" antes de tomar una bocanada de Aire.

—¡Gai-sensei me envió para llevar unos kimonos nuevos a la casa Hyuga! con el peso podré entrenar lo suficiente, ¡cargarlos será un desafío!

Sakura se levantó y abrió uno de los closets de la pared. En él, se encontraban cuatro cajas grandes de papel que tenían una etiqueta blanca encima.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes llevarlos solo?—preguntó Sakura. Tenten negó.

—¡por supuesto!

—Yo lo acompañaré, Sakura. Si Tsunade-sama llega dile que fui a evitar que Lee haga una tragedia con los kimonos nuevos.

—¡Oh! Tenten, ¡Podré presentarte a mi mejor amigo!

Sakura suspiró.

—Si Lee, ¡camina con ambas piernas!

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Neji había tenido suficiente.

Harto de tener que escuchar al viejo Hiashi y sus largas explicaciones sobre la compañía, escapó con todas sus pertenencias con la idea de fugarse tentadoramente planteada en su cabeza. Ni toda la riqueza que su familia tenía, o las clases de artes marciales que usaba para chantajearlo eran lo suficiente para llenar el resentimiento. Su prima Hinata era tan inútil para hacerle frente a su padre y las cosas le terminaban afectando en consecuencia a su género.

Hinata era una niña y las niñas no podían heredar compañías, pero Neji era parte secundaria de la familia y solo la rama principal tenía derecho a las virtudes monetarias de la empresa. Sabía perfectamente su lugar, pues ellos se habían encargado de recordarle.

Su tío tenía la loca idea de que Hinata se casaría y Neji, al ser el hijo varón de su hermano, poseía el talento necesario para heredar. Olvidaban el detalle que su padre había _muerto_ por esa familia, que lo habían entregado como sacrificio a hombres del gobierno.

Neji pensaba que ese era su destino del cual no podía escapar, sacrificar su libertad como su padre para que la familia prevaleciera.

y Hinata era la causante de esos problemas.

Su familia estaba maldita.

Parado sobre el puente que separaba el sector de la mansión Hyuga con los demás, Neji miró su reflejo en el agua. La marca que lo separaba yacía escondida debajo de la banda de tela sobre su frente y le quemaba como la primera vez que su tío y el resto de los ancianos se sentaron en su ceremonia para tatuarlo. Jamás soltó una lágrima por orgullo, pero cada vez que se miraba al espejo recordaba el dolor que le provocaba.

El agua corría y su rostro también se humedeció.

—¡Neji-kun!—gritó una voz a lo lejos—¡mi eterno rival! ¡que bueno es encontrarte!

Rock Lee era el hijo adoptivo de su maestro, un chico muy molesto y adicto al entrenamiento que Maito Gai le enseñaba para entretener su infinita energía. Nunca lo había considerado un rival, puesto que sus habilidades eran superiores a las de Lee, pero el chico era demasiado denso para darse cuenta que Neji no lo toleraba.

El chico limpió lo que hubiese sido una lágrima y evadió al enérgico Lee.

pero el chico de traje verde se acercó de todas maneras.

—¡vengo a llevarle unos mandados a la joven Hinata! Tsunade-sama ha comprando unos nuevos kimonos que desea sean autorizados por Hiashi-sama—Lee habló, o gritó. Neji farfulló— ¡Oh! que grosero de mi parte. ¡Ella es Tenten! Es la nueva alumna de Tsunade-sama, ¡y es mi nueva amiga! Tenten, el es mi rival.

Neji no se molestó en levantar la mirada, pero la presencia extraña fue moviéndose detrás de Lee. Su "amigo" indicó a la chica que esperara con él mientras accedía a la mansión Hyuga para terminar su mandado.

Estaban solos junto al río.

Neji tomó la bolsa que traía dispuesto a volverse, pero la niña habló primero.

—Tienes ojos muy bonitos—murmuró, Neji le prestó atención por un segundo y ante él se encontraba una pequeña niña con moños en la cabeza y unos ojos de color chocolate demasiado felices para su gusto. Evitó que lo mirara más.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡Pero aun no me dices tu nombre!—le reclamó. Neji soltó un chasquido.

—¿No lo sabes ya por mis ojos?—le dijo, pero Tenten lo miró confundido.

—¿Debería saberlo? digo, además de que son bonitos.

Estaba claro que ella no tenía idea de quién era, ni su apellido. Su expresión fue de una enfadada a una sorprendida, aquella niña no tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando ni lo que pasaba por ese lugar (o que toda su familia parecían clones con los mismos ojos aperlados).

—Mi nombre es Neji.

—Mucho gusto Neji, me alegro saber que no eres mudo—le dijo con una sonrisa. Neji frunció las cejas—¿qué hacías en el puente llorando? ¿tus padres te regañaron?

—No estaba llorando.

—podrás engañar a Lee, es muy ingenuo. Pero yo puedo leer a las personas, ¿sabes? por eso Tsunade-sama va a entrenarme para geisha—le dijo la niña con orgullo— es una habilidad muy importante para una.

Neji frunció el ceño, las geishas eran las mujeres que su tío y el resto de los hombres allegados a él acompañaban en sus reuniones. Alguna vez le habían sonreído en la calle por parecerse tanto, pero más lucían como muñecas de porcelana que mujeres de verdad. La niña frente a él no podía verse más lejos de lo que alardeaba convertirse.

—¡No me crees!—Exclamó, como si pudiera leer su mente— ¡pues mira lo que puedo hacer!

Tenten comenzó a mover sus manos al ritmo de una canción que solo ella podía escuchar. Torpes pasos, movimientos bruscos y una pésima postura era lo único que demostraba, pero de alguna forma hizo que la mente de Neji se distrajera. Era un desastre, pensó ¿esa niña se hacía llamar geisha?

—¡Ahá! sonreíste—apuntó la niña en un segundo. Neji no pudo darse cuenta cuando la comisura de su boca que curveó apenas— ¿ves? puedo convertirme en una.

—si tu lo dices—murmuró, pero su pena ya había pasado. Lee regresó corriendo como un huracán y le palmeó la espalda demasiado fuerte.

—¡Neji! tu tío dice que están esperándote para tus lecciones "especiales"—Lee tomó de la mano a Tenten y la niña no se molestó— ¿Ya se conocieron mejor?

—¡Le voy a demostrar a tu amigo que puedo convertirme en una geisha!

—¡Oh! ¡Esa es la actitud!—exclamó su amigo— Neji y yo somos rivales en el dojo de Gai-sensei, ¡Las artes marciales son nuestra pasión!

—¿También prácticas con ellos?—preguntó, sorprendida—¿cómo puedes estar de pie?

—¡porque Neji-kun es más fuerte de lo que se ve! ¡por eso somos rivales!

—Voy a volver—les dijo el niño Hyuga, ignorando las flamas que salían de los ojos emocionados de Rock Lee.—fue… un gusto conocerte. Gracias por el baile.

—¡Cuando sea una geisha te saldrá caro!—le gritó. Neji cruzó el puente con una sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver.

Las lecciones de Hiashi no eran algo a lo que debía llegar tarde.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Tenten deseó ser un chico con todas sus fuerzas

Gai-sensei era un maestro formidable cuando se trataba de las artes marciales, y en su dojo, todos los chicos del barrio acudían para entrenar. Incluso cuando las tareas parecían inhumanamente posibles, el alma positiva de su tutor era tan fuerte que podía inspirar a sus alumnos.

Tenten adoraba que incluso si los chicos eran huérfanos, Gai los adoptaba en su pequeña familia para que ocuparan su tiempo en algo productivo. Nadie podía negar el por qué su dojo tenía la reputación de ser el mejor de la región.

Y no se negaba a llevarla, el hombre la había acogido incluso más que Tsunade quien la mantenía en un régimen de entrenamiento en la casa, limpiando y atendiendo a las geishas. Gai no dudó en presentar a Tenten a su pequeña familia, conociendo así al resto de los amigos de Lee.

Neji estaba ahí, estoico y la expresión de tener un palo atorado en la parte trasera, pero también estaba Naruto, otro de los mejores amigos de Lee y quien tenía una extraña cabellera rubia como el oro y ojos azules. Tenten realmente admiraba esa cualidad del chico, pues instantáneamente lo hacían resaltar del resto, pero fue con él la primera vez que llegó presenciar el verdadero odio humano.

Tanto Lee como Tenten habían tenido mucha suerte de haber sido adoptados por una familia "honorable" que socialmente había cambiado su imagen de huérfanos, pero Naruto no era un huérfano común, era un mestizo.

Entonces, Tenten entendió el comentario de Anko sobre el cabello de Sakura.

Su estómago se estrujó.

Lee no lo mencionaba abiertamente, pero era imposible pasar de alto los maltratos silenciosos que el chico Uzumaki recibía. El dojo de Gai era un oasis para el pequeño donde podía pasarla tranquilamente con sus amigos, pero en las calles y aún bajo la tutela de Iruka Umino, Naruto era despreciado por la gente que lo veía.

Neji específicamente le tenía un desagrado demasiado evidente para su corta edad, reflejándose en sus batallas.

Los chicos ricos eran tratados como el resto de los demás.

Con el carácter enérgico de Lee, era de esperar que muchos de los niños se unieran a su competitiva forma de vida. Conoció a todos esos herederos en formación e inclusive, Gai la había motivado a tomar parte de los entrenamientos acosta de los comentarios de Tsunade.

—¡Tienes un don natural para las armas!—le dijo su maestro mientras balanceaba entre sus dedos una de ellas— serás fantástica con los abanicos cuando comiences tu entrenamiento como geisha.

Tenten no lo dudó, aunque entrenar con los chicos fuera extremadamente divertido no era más que cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara la escuela y que Tsunade le prohibiera hacer toda clase de cosas peligrosas. Disfrutó sus últimos días visitando el dojo de Maito Gai y al resto de sus amigos que había formado, sin olvidar un segundo de sus enseñanzas y lo pronto que le servirían para su futuro.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

La clase de danza era su favorita.

La música, el peinado ajustado y las manos en formación de contar una historia.

Tenten adoraba la sensación de ser una narradora, contando los dramas escondidos entre los movimientos de sus pies y la expresión de su rostro. Como si através de ella los sentimientos de generaciones pasadas trataran de comunicarse con el ahora como su única manera de lenguaje.

A pesar de que Sakura y ella corrían casi todos los días para llegar a las clases nunca se perdía una.

Su compañera excedía en todo lo demás: Sakura podía tocar instrumentos, charlar por horas y componer preciosos poemas y caligrafía, pero Tenten era una virtuosa en la danza. Tal vez no lograba servir correctamente una taza de té, pero podía manejar los abanicos en ambas manos como extensiones de sus brazos.

Aceptaba el rechazo del resto, pero no un deficiente en las coreografías que le tocaban.

Incluso el enamoradizo de Lee, quien adoraba a _Sakura-chan_ con la intensidad del sol y el poder de la juventud, apartaba su atención de ella cuando Tenten se disponía a practicar en la okiya. Su maestro explotaba en aplausos, orgulloso de haber sido el primero en detectar su talento.

E increíblemente para Tenten, Anko mostraba interés genuino en su avance con la danza. Le enseñaba piezas complicadas y le dedicaba un tiempo de su descanso en la madrugada a corregir los pasos.

Lee no dejaba de preguntarle cuántas cosas nuevas aprendía todos los días y a cambio, Tenten le preguntaba sobre el resto de sus amigos.

Casi siempre era una pelea nueva sin rencores, hasta que un día...

—Naruto-kun se ha enfrentado con Neji en el torneo—le explicó con preocupación— esta vez, mi rival ha sido vencido.

Tenten alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—no ha vuelto al dojo, y en su casa no quieren dejarnos saber qué fue lo que pasó. Temo que Neji-kun no vuelva a entrenar con nosotros.

Tenten palideció, Neji tenía un fuerte rencor hacia Naruto y si él no estaba en la vida de Lee probablemente nunca más estaría en la de ella.

Dejó volar su abanico entre sus dedos mientras Rock Lee fingía prestarle atención, más preocupado por lo que podría deparar el futuro de sus amigos.

Tenten se preguntó si alguna vez volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

me encantan leer sus opiniones, no tengan miedo de escribirme sea mala o buena la opinión.  
Saber que esta historia es bien recibida me da mucha motivación para continuar (:

 **con mucho amor**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Aquel era el año de su examen.

En que por fin cumplía los 16 años de edad.

Sakura y ella corrieron por los pasillos ajetreados de la escuela de Maikos con maestría y memoria, tratando de llegar a la última clase de danza antes del día destinado. Cuando salieron, esperándolas en las enormes puertas de la escuela se encontraba Shizune quien cargaba a tonton.

Sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

—¿Qué sucede, _Onee-san_?—preguntó Sakura con la misma expresión preocupada que Tenten tenía. Shizune se había retirado de su carrera como geisha para vivir con Tsunade y ser su mano derecha, pero ellas continuaban llamándola de la misma manera que cuando vivían en el mismo cuarto.

—Tenemos que llegar rápido a casa—Dejó en el suelo al cerdo mascota y las tomó a ambas de las manos— mañana hay una prueba para maiko en una de las academias de danza, ¡Lady Tsunade ha pedido que participen!

La cara de Tenten se iluminó con asombro, pero de inmediato el miedo la invadió.

—¡Pero si no debíamos presentarlo hasta que cumpliera años!

—Es una oportunidad única, Ten-chan—Shizune apresuró el paso en las calles de Konoha— Tsunade-sama sabe que asistirán personas muy importantes para sus carreras.

—¿y cómo sabremos qué pieza nos pedirán?—preguntó Sakura.

—¡Por eso vamos a practicar toda la noche si es necesario!

—¡Shizune!—gritó Anko parada en la entrada de la okiya. Agitaba su mano desesperada mientras las chicas corrían a su dirección—¡Date prisa! ¡tenemos 7 piezas que trabajar!

Tenten nunca había visto la okiya tan feliz y emocionada. Todos los que trabajaban en ella se juntaron para formar parte del entrenamiento express que las chicas necesitaban, y Anko movía la batuta para organizar a la gente. Fue en ese momento que entendió la importancia de su disciplina y el que se volviera una exitosa geisha era un evento que provocaba felicidad a toda la gente que la quería.

Las palabras de Sakura no habían podido ser más ciertas.

En el hogar Senju, no existían competencias. Todos buscaban que el apellido continuara manteniendo el orgullo.

Por primera vez, sintió que pertenecía.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Neji no comprendía por qué el ver a un grupo de niñas bailar era tan importante.

O bueno, que fuera relevante para personas de su ocupación.

Pero ante las órdenes de su Tío no podía lanzar una opinión sincera. Además, Hinata y Hanabi también estaban ahí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no cruzaba por el puente del distrito Hyuga para algo más que no fuera acompañar a sus primas; desde la pelea con Naruto, su mente se había vuelto un caos y su cuerpo se recuperaba de las heridas de combate igual de lento. Meditó por días sobre su derrota y las palabras que el chico le había dedicado antes, tratando de poner en orden sus propios ideales.

En un acto de rebeldía había dejado a la luz la marca de su frente. Había vomitado sus palabras contándole la historia de su vida a un chico huérfano, frente al resto de los espectadores y frente a su tío.

Pero Naruto nunca dejó de diferir en su opinión sobre el destino. Se plantó frente a Neji, digno y con seguridad, de que el destino era algo que se forjaba por uno mismo y no algo que ya estaba escrito.

 _¡Tú y tu estúpido destino!_

Lo había ignorado, todo por lo que Naruto había pasado. Le habló de frente y sin temor, lo humilló frente a todos explicándole cosas obvias. Su rencor, su miedo y su odio, lo había visto como agua transparente.

Por que eran iguales.

Y su tío, le había dicho la verdad. Al fin había comprendido las cosas que tanto trataban de gritarle a la cara. Continuó entrenando con Hiashi en silencio en su propia casa, tratando de enmendar aquellas grietas que se encargó de romper entre su familia.

La fuerza de Hinata y la valentía de Hanabi a quienes no había prestado atención. Eran Hyugas, y su familia por primera vez. Todos habían decidido desafiar a su destino predestinado al nacer, Hinata no deseaba ser la heredera y Hanabi entrenaba para ser la siguiente en la linea.

Sin darse cuenta intentaban revolucionar las viejas tradiciones, y pronto se vieron más y más involucrados en eventos que los que se mostraban como la familia poderosa que eran.

Pero a pesar de ello, Neji seguía sin entender por qué él estaba ahí.

Sentados en la última fila del teatro en la academia de danza, la familia hyuga esperaba pacientemente el momento en el que el examen para maikos comenzara. Hinata y Hanabi adoraban ver las presentaciones, pero Neji no comprendía la presencia de su tío ahí.

—¿por qué estamos en la presentación de las geishas, tío? —preguntó Neji. Hiashi Hyuga se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo y apacible con su sobrino.

Hiashi aclaró su garganta.

—Tsunade-sama y la familia Hyuga tienen lazos de muchos años atrás, desde que su _padre_ * Lord Hashirama se convirtió en una figura de poder—el viejo líder habló — no es la primera vez que vengo a juzgar a las alumnas de la escuela.

—¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

—es cuestión de vínculos, Tsunade es una mujer con reputación y conexiones por todo Japón —continuó — no nos conviene quedar mal con ella, además, las chicas que entrena son altamente virtuosas. Un poco de buen baile no nos hará daño.

Neji alzó una ceja, su tío nunca mostró interés en el baile tradicional.

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando el mismísimo Hashirama Senju puso pie en el lugar, seguido por su hermano menor y el cabeza de la familia de los Uchica. Neji no era ignorante a las imponentes figuras militares que se encontraban ahí, pues su tío le había advertido de cada personaje e instruido en sus historias, lo que le impresionaba era encontrarlos en una mera presentación de maikos.

Detrás del general Madara Uchica se encontraba el resto de su familia, así como Hiashi había llevado a la suya. En un segundo reconoció a Sasuke, uno de los tantos niños Uchica que continuaban la linea de sangre y uno de los amigos de Naruto. Un heredero secundario como Neji.

Junto a él estaba su hermano Mayor y otro Uchiha más.

—¡Hiashi!—gritó el mayor de los Senju sumamente alegre. Su tío se estremeció y afianzó su espalda para evitar romper con su postura serena.

—Es un gusto encontrarnos, Lord Hashirama.

—No podíamos perdernos el evento, Tsuna nos colgaría de los pies y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de escaparme del trabajo—soltó una gran carcajada. Cuando se detuvo, miró con detenimiento a las chicas que se encontraban tímidamente calladas al lado—¿Ellas son tus hijas? ¿Hinata y Hanabi? ¡Han crecido tanto estos años!

Las primas de Neji se presentaron ante los invitados con respeto.

—¡y el debe ser tu sobrino!

Neji reverenció con calma.

—Hashirama-sama.

—Tan serios como siempre—dijo el mayor de los Senju—siento que sería un buen ayudante para ti, Tobi.

El hermano menor dedicó una mirada y movimiento de cabeza en muestra de respeto a su familia. Claramente enojado con Hashirama, Lord Tobirama lo obligó a retroceder un poco.

—Siendo tan obstinado y orgulloso, jamás aceptaría la ayuda de nadie—dijo Madara Uchica, introduciéndose a la conversación—tantos niños alrededor de nosotros me hace sentir viejo.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza refiriéndose al resto del clan Uchiha. Hashirama soltó una carcajada.

—Uno solamente se es viejo físicamente.

—Lo dices porque eres un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, Hashi—se burló el Uchica mayor— tu hija heredó ese mal tuyo de mal administrar su dinero. No comprendo cómo es que es la más exitosa okiya de Konoha.

—Tsuna puede ser mala con el dinero, pero tiene un excelente ojo para encontrar talento innato—dijo Hashirama— Estoy realmente emocionado, no ha dejado de hablar sobre las nuevas chicas que tiene bajo su cuidado.

La atención de Neji se enfocó.

—¿Pero hacer debutar a dos alumnas al mismo tiempo no es contraproducente para ella?—preguntó Tobirama.

—Dijo que una de ellas fue adoptada por motivos especiales. Supongo que ambas tienen lo necesario para debutar—concluyó su hermano mayor—Tsuna no apostaría su dinero si no supiera que puede recuperarlo.

Lord Madara chasqueó la boca.

—Espero que sea rápido.

—¡Será divertido!—exclamó Hashirama. Hiashi asintió con tranquilidad— probablemente nos sorprendamos.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y los invitados tomaron sus lugares. El escenario se iluminó.

La presentación dio comienzo.

Varias chicas introdujeron su baile, pero eran calificadas desde su entrada al lugar. Neji pudo ver las caras serias y cambios de actitud en los líderes, y hasta en su propio tío, concentrando su atención en las chicas que se presentaban. Entre los presentes también se encontraban otros jurados, pero la intensidad que compartían esos hombres importantes le pareció más relevante.

No necesitaba ser un experto en danza para saber cuándo se equivocaban. Incluso Hinata había ocultado su mirada ante uno que otro abanico que escapaba de las manos de las chicas.

Hasta que escuchó con atención.

—Siguiente, Sakura de la okiya Senju.

Hashirama aplaudió un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Cuando la chica apareció, fue como si el mundo contuviera el aliento; Enfundada en un elegante kimono azul cielo, la chica parada en el escenario poseía un cabello de color rosado y los ojos más verdes que Neji hubiese visto alguna vez. Sakura le hacía honor a su nombre, con flores de cerezo pintados sobre su vestuario.

Era indudablemente, incluso sin maquillaje tradicional, una chica extremadamente hermosa.

Pudo ver como fascinados, el público permanecía atento a lo que iba a recitar.

Sakura comenzó su rutina con seguridad, moviéndose a través del escenario con maestría y encanto, siguiendo la música y el canto que le habían asignado. Era bonita, frágil y delicada como una mariposa volando.

Al final, Su mirada jade se posó sobre ellos dejándolos sin aire. Sin lugar a dudas, todo el público aplaudió. Incluso Lord Madara se levantó de su asiento para mostrar su asombro.

Sakura se reverenció tímidamente y regresó por donde vino.

—Siguiente, Tenten de la okiya Senju.

Tenten…

...La amiga de Lee.

Hacía años que no la veía por el dojo, y la última vez que se encontraron no cruzaron palabras. La niña que había visto bailar torpemente en el puente y le había hecho sonreír.

Su mirada no se despegó del escenario.

La chica resultó ser más alta que Sakura, más alargada. Más...normal.

Después de haber visto una belleza tan diferente, Tenten lucía sencillamente plana. Facciones comunes y nada que pudiera resaltar, enfundada en un Kimono verde botella. Era muy bonita, pero sus ojos no los hipnotizaban como los de Sakura. Neji pensó que Tenten tenía una competencia muy desigual y quien fuese el que las colocó en ese orden debía detestar mucho a la chica de los moños.

Con una confianza enorme, la chica se colocó en su posición claramente segura de si misma, como si no conociera competencia.

Neji se sintió mal por ella.

Hasta que la música sonó.

Tenten los dominó en un instante.

En el abrir y cerrar de su abanico, en el movimiento de su cabeza y ojos al ritmo del canto. Fluía como el agua por el río y nadie podía detenerla, con una corriente fuerte y tormentosa que los azotaba sobre las rocas por subestimarla. Era la primera vez que Neji encontraba el sentido de un baile tradicional y podía entender lo que estaba tratando de decirles.

Ocultaba su rostro con el abanico y los miraba a través de el con coquetería tan sutil, pero precisa para mantenerlos enganchados. Las líneas que sus delicadas manos formaban eran bellísimas y certeras, ¡Y qué decir de su abanico! que balanceaba en sus dedos con maestría innata.

Neji sintió la garganta cerrada; Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el sonido de sus latidos sonaban tan fuerte que creyó todos lo escucharían. Las piernas le temblaron con ansiedad y no entendía qué rayos le pasaba, pues lo último que esperaba era perder el control frente a toda esa gente.

Pero no quería parpadear y perderse un segundo de Tenten.

ya no era la niña que alguna vez lo había hecho sonreír. Era la mujer que lo estaba haciendo sudar.

Tenía que recordar cómo respirar de nuevo.

Cuando terminó, el público también se tomó un segundo para recuperarse. Los aplausos fueron los más estremecedores de la noche. Lord Hashirama no podía estar más orgulloso y feliz de la calidad de estudiantes de su hija, e inclusive Madara reconoció el talento que las jóvenes habían demostrado.

Lord Tobirama tenía una _sonrisa_ en el rostro.

y su tío, su tío estaba de pie.

Hinata corrió como un caballo desbocado con Hanabi en la mano para ir a conocer a esas chicas que la habían impresionado.

Neji tragó el aire que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Tenten se abofeteó a sí misma.

Se había equivocado al final y todos lo habían visto.

Se mordió la lengua, Sakura lo había hecho tan hermoso y viéndose intacta en su kimono azul que Tsunade le había prestado personalmente, no dudaba que aquella fuera la mejor presentación de la noche. No quería llora, pero la frustración era demasiada, ¡había practicado esa pieza tantas veces! la sabía de memoria y la soñaba, pero se había equivocado.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Anko corrió a su lado emocionada abrazándola con tanta fuerza que casi la tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿qué sucede?!

—¡Lo has hecho increíble, Tenten!—exclamó la mayor—¡has dejado buena impresión!

—pero me equivoqué al final…

—¡Y un demonio! no trates de convencerme con modestia, ¡Los has impactado! incluso esa vieja arpía de Mei Terumi estaba que no podía creérselo.

—¡Es cierto!—dijo Sakura con emoción— todos te han aplaudido, ¡parecía una multitud!

La mujer, Mei Terumi, se paró en medio de los vestuarios con un aire apacible. En sus manos tenía unos papeles, y en un segundo aclaró su voz.

—Estos son los resultados del examen de hoy. Me complace mucho anunciar que la jovencita Tenten de la okiya Senju ha quedado en primer lugar, la puntuación más alta.

Acto seguido, colocó el papel sobre la pared.

—mis condolencias a aquellas que no lo han logrado.

Sakura corrió directo hacia la lista y sonrió.

—¡he quedado segunda!

—Tsunade va a tomar sake hasta desmayarse cuando se entere de esto—dijo Anko soltando una risa sincera. Shizune hizo su aparición poco después, aplaudiendo a ambas alumnas.—¡Tenten y Sakura han quedado primeras!

—No esperaba menos—dijo Shizune, abrazando cordialmente a ambas.

Tenten miró sus manos, nerviosa. Anko jamás había estado tan feliz y orgullosa de nada, pero todo el mundo que se cruzaba enfrente tenía que escucharla decir esas palabras. Se sentía en deuda con todos, con su familia. Sakura acompañó a Shizune para salir y Anko le ayudó a terminar de empacar sus cosas para volver a casa.

Tenten dudó, pero por fin pudo decirlo.

— _Onee-san_ , ya está todo listo.

La cara de Anko se congeló por un segundo de sorpresa, pero luego volvió a su estado normal de euforia y sonrió. Era la primera vez que le llamaba como si fuesen verdaderas hermanas.

—vamos, Tsunade nos espera.

* * *

 _*Hashirama es el abuelo de Tsunade, pero por propósitos de ésta historia vamos a dejarlo como su Padre._

 _Amigos, muchas gracias por lee mi historia, ¡Por favor compartan con las personas que gustan del NejiTen!_

 _Espero leer sus comentarios pronto, mientras más extensos mejor (,:_


End file.
